


Casanova

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casanova

Casanova

 

Hayate was really uncomfortable as the music flowed through his body. His heart beating in time with the heavy beat of the song. Genma was out on the dance floor and Hayate searched for him. Not seeing him at all in the crowd of sweaty, horny people rubbing and grinding against each other.

Hayate moved to an empty table and sat down. He didn’t want to come at all tonight, but Genma had insisted that it would be good for him to get out and enjoy himself for a change. Hayate was happy that Genma had wanted him to go out with him. He had always liked the older man since they became friends when they were younger. He had wanted to tell the other ninja of his crush, but he was too scared that he would lose Genma’s friendship if he told him. He found it better to not say anything at all and just push his emotions down inside. It was better that way.

He scanned the bodies again and saw Genma in his tight leather pants and tight black fishnet tank top. Hayate was transfixed as the tan muscles worked under the shirt. Sweat rolling down the side the older man’s temple as those luscious hips grinded to the pounding music. Hayate found his jaw dropping as Genma’s hands slid over that taunt body and throwing the dirty blond head back in pleasure. Hayate hardened instantly, aching to go over there and take his obsession in his arms.

Dark sexy skin, my passion begins  
You’re the center of my obsession  
Watching you dance in your leather pants  
My eyes see a true perfection

 

Genma let the music carry his motions as he enjoyed letting himself lose. He felt a body slide in behind him and moved closer to move against as the pleasure rushed through his body. He offered the man that was next to him a smile, but didn’t make any move to do anything else. He turned his head slightly and was greet with a very nice sight.

Hayate sat at a table toward the back of the room. Those black eyes not missing a move of Genma’s hard sweaty body. He smiled as he flashed a wink at the sick man. Hayate looked away with a deep blush and he had to smile at that. He hoped to god that he was reading the younger man right or tonight was going to turn out really bad.

 

And I’m hypnotized by the rhythm of your hips  
It’s hard to hide and I can’t resist

 

Hayate felt like running and hiding as Genma made way toward him in a slow seductive way. He knew the blush that graced his cheeks was painfully obvious. He rose to his feet and went to walk off the opposite direction but Genma was faster then him. A hand slide along the flesh of his arm burning him on contact. He felt the electricity of those fingers slid through his body making him weak to his knees.

He turned to face his crush as the grip tightened slightly. Eyes clashed and butterflies fluttered madly in his stomach. Genma pulled him forward so that their bodies were almost brushing together. Hayate wanted to look away but couldn’t. Genma’s brown eyes held him like a spell of seduction.

“Hayate, are you running from me?” Genma teased lightly.

“Of course not you bastard.” Hayate muttered trying to fight his embarassment. Of course he was running.

The feeling he got around Genma was overpowering. Genma laughed at him and started to pull him toward the dance floor.

“Come, dance with me.”

Hayate panicked. He tried to pull his arm away from the older man. Genma refused to let go of him. He pulled harder, stopping Genma. The ninja came closer to him and was inches away from his face.

“I can’t dance, Genma.” The man leaned forward and theirs lips brushed lightly together.

“Then just be my pole, but I want to feel your body against mine.”

Hayate was too shocked that Genma had actually kissed him to protest as the older man moved to the dance floor. When he came back to his senses he was surrounded by sweaty bodies and Genma was pressed tightly against his side.

He bit back a moan as his crush’s thigh rubbed against his obvious bulge in his jeans. Genma ran a hand down his back lightly brushing against his backside as the other hand pulled him tighter into that hard body that he had craved for so long.

The older man slid against his shivering body like liquid. He felt his body slump into the other, his eyes sliding closed in exstacy. Genma was pure sex. The man felt so damn good and all he could think about was if the man was this good on the dance floor he would be amazing in bed. He felt the older ninja’s hot breath against his ear and he almost whimpered.

“I want you.” The words were barely heard over the techno.

Hayate heard them as loud as a horn though. He went completely weak and Genma had to support him completely. He didn’t even know how long he had been waiting to hear those words. Genma leaned away slightly and before Hayate could process what was going on lips were pressed together and a moan of pleasure had erupted from him.

A wet hot tongue slide pleadingly across his lips, begging for entrance. He didn’t hesitate. He let his lips part and was immediately filled with that delicious appendage that had him moaning for more of that amazing feeling the filled in his stomach. Genma grinded their hips together in time with the beat of the song and the kiss taking on an almost desperate tempo of lust.

 

It’s about your kiss  
It’s about your lips  
It’s about the way you move your body  
It’s about your style  
That drives me wild  
It’s the sexy things you’re doing

 

Hayate pulled away panting heavily. He stared dumbstruck at his crush. This couldn’t be happening. There was no way that Genma was here dosing him with that sexual appeal that drove everyone crazy. He had to get away from the older ninja. He need to think about was going on. His mind was not working correctly and all he could think about was Genma pounding into him relentlessly.

He went to walk away, but Genma wrapped him tightly into his strong arms. He shivered and closed his eyes in pleasure. He wanted this so badly, but he still had reservations about giving in. Genma’s lips brushed heatedly against his neck and a groan left his lips.

“Genma…”

“Let’s go home together, Hayate.” Came the soft words against the shell of his ear.

God he wanted to give in so badly. He didn’t know how much restrain he had left. Genma was knocking down his walls quickly and god help him, he wasn’t complaining at all. Before he realized what he was doing he nodded his head slowly.

Their hands laced together and Genma was pulling him to the entrance quickly. They made it outside the cool air hitting their bodies but not cooling the passion at all. Genma made it to the car and pushed Hayate roughly against the hood and they locked into another mind blowing kiss. Tongues sliding together fericously. Moans feeling the silence around them. Genma’s hands were anything but ideal.

 

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my Casanova

 

Genma’s hands slide under his shirt causing goose bumps rise across his flesh. He tipped his head back breaking the kiss and let out a soft cry of pleasure. He pressed harder into the older man wanting as much body contact as he could.

Genma smiled to himself at the little man’s reaction. This is how it should always be. Him touching and kiss while the other enjoyed, melting like ice under his carasses. He planted kisses along that pale slender neck. His fingers finding all the points on that lithe body that drove the other crazy with lust.

“We need to get home now so I have a whole bed to have you naked and withering under me in hot passion.” Genma whispered then took that moist desirable mouth in an exstacy filled kiss.

Hayate answered his tongue with a desperate demand of its own. Saliva running down both of their chins as erections pushed together causing both to cling tighter to each other.

Genma fumbled for the door handle and pulled it open as he moved Hayate away from the car. He broke the kiss and pushed the boy to the inside of the car. He practically ran to the driver side and dove into the car. Grabbing the front of Hayate’s shirt, roughly pulling the other guy into a aggressive kiss.

Tongues battled as his hands slid down to the front of the other’s pants to rub at the bulge in the jeans. Hayate pulled away from his kiss panting heavily against his lips as Hayate whimpered. Genma took mercy on the boy and pulled away, hands shaking badly as he started the car and sped out of the parking lot to his apartment.

 

It’s about your kiss  
It’s about your lips  
It’s about the way you move your body  
It’s about your style  
That drives me wild  
It’s the sexy things you’re doing

 

Genma slammed on the brakes as he peeled into his driveway. He jammed the car into park and cut the engine. His heart was beating frantically as Hayate leaned over taking his lips in another mind blowing kiss. He slipped his tongue in to slide into the boys moan as a groan of want erupted from both of them. Genma pulled an inch away and stared hard at his soon to be lover.

“In the house now.” He ordered as he opened his door and got out of the car.

He didn’t even wait for the other man. H was already at the front door trying to get the key in the lock. He felt Hayate’s body come flush against his and he groaned. He was so fucking hard that he couldn’t even think straight. All he saw in his mind was pounding into the other man’s tight ass.

He turned his head slightly as his free hand slid into Hayate’s brown hair pulling him closer so he was able to kiss that hot mouth. He got the door open and pushed Hayate in. He slammed the man against the wall and shut the door with his foot.

He shoved his hands under the shirt the other was wearing and tore it down the middle. Hayate let out a sound of surprise, but he didn’t stop as he kissed the younger man harder. His fingers mercilessly plucked at the nipples making them hard and red from the abuse.

“Oh god, Genma.” Hayate panted out as he lent his head back to rest against the wall behind him.

“I don’t think we’re going to make it to the bed. I need you now.” Genma breathed against his nipple than took it in his mouth lathing it with his tongue.

“As shit. I don’t care you bastard. Just don’t stop.” Hayate moaned.

Genma smiled against the man’s chest and redoubled his efforts to make the other scream. His hands grabbed at the front of the younger ninja’s pants as he tore at the buttons so he could release that hard delicious cock behind.

He dug his hands inside the front of the pants and wrapped a tight fist around the dripping erection and started to glide his hand along the hard ridges spreading the precum along the flesh. God, Hayate felt like heaven.

Hayate cried out his knees weakening. He had to place his hands on the older man’s sturdy shoulders to help support his body. It felt so good. Better than anything he had every felt in his whole life. He never wanted it to end. Suddenly he felt a hot moist tongue run over the leaking head of his cock. He body convulsed and he fell forward a little, hunched over Genma’s strong back.

“Fuck.” He panted heavily as his nails dug into the man’s shoulders.

Genma took that as a good sign and took the whole dick into his mouth and sucked it hard. He ran his tongue along the hard flesh as he pumped Hayate in and out of his mouth at a steady pace.

“Fuck, Genma. I’m going to fall.” Hayate moaned loudly as his knees gave way. He slowly slide down the wall until his ass hit the floor. Genma followed him down not once letting his erection slip out of that moist hot heaven. He started to pump his hips in time with Genma’s sucking, but the man placed hands on his hips, stopping him. “Bastard.”

Genma smiled against the pubic hairs and sucked harder. He was really liking his side of Hayate. It was the first time that the man sounded so relaxed and into it. He wanted to make the man cum. He wanted to taste the others essence in his mouth.

 

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my Casanova

 

Hayate felt the pleasure building in his stomach and his balls tightened painfully. He knew he was close to his release. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest and that was the only sound he could hear. His mind was completely numb as a spell of hot lust wove around his body, taking him to a plain of feeling. He tossed his head from side to side as his hands tightened almost painfully in Genma’s silky hair.

“I’m going to…” He panted out than it hit him hard. White erupting behind his eyes. “Fuck Genma!” He screamed as he poured his seed down the older man’s throat and the bastard swallowed every last drop like a starved puppy.

He fell limp against the wall as he slow let his eyes slid open to stare into the dark chocolate eyes that sparkled with desire and laughter.

“Well that was fast.” Genma teased.

“Fuck you.” Hayate coughed out, but a smile was tilting the corner of his lips.

He took a deep breath and the smell of sex and Genma filled his senses. It was the most desirable thing he had every smelt and he wanted more of it.

“I can’t hold back for much longer.” Genma whispered against his lips. He stared at him with half lidded eyes and felt a rush of adreniline go over his body.

 

I cross the room  
He smell my perfume  
Mi amor, a serious danger  
Temperatures rising  
And I’m fantasizing  
Making love to a beautiful stranger

 

Genma flipped Hayate over as he pulled the younger ninja free of his pants. He took his own shirt off and threw it behind him along with the rest of the clothes. Hayate had rose those slim hips, rising that smooth delicious ass in the air. Genma’s breath caught in his throat as his erection throbbed painfully. It was the most beautiful sight he had every seen and he found a feeling of overprotectivness and love rush over him like warm water.

He leaned forward running his hands along that perfect ass in almost worship. The younger man let a whimper fill the room urging him on. He ran his tongue along the crack tasting purely Hayate and it sent his senses spiraling out of control.

He spread the ass cheeks to find the quivering hole and lovingly ran his thumbs around it, trying to get the muscles to relax. A groan of pleasure filled the room and he didn’t know if it came from him or the boy under his palms. He licked his lips to moisten them as he leaned forward. He placed his face in the ass presented to him and mewled like a cat in heat. This was going to be one hot lay. He just knew it.

“What are you… ah shit.” Hayate choked out as Genma’s tongue slide over his puckered hole.

His body convulsed and he cried out. It felt weird but not unwanted. Plus the more that wet appendage ran over and around his ass the more he got turned on. He was now half hard again and pushing back slightly against Genma’s face. Searching for more of the mind numbing pleasure.

Suddenly that tongue was pushing into his body and he was screaming. How could something so wrong feel so damn good. He never wanted Genma to stop. He just wanted more of that feeling and he wanted it hard and deep. He was panting heavily and his body was shaking so hard it was getting hard for him to support it.

“Genma, please.”

“Please what?”

“Do something. I need more of…”

“More of what?” It was apparent that Genma’s wasn’t going to let it go until he said it.

“I need…. More of you. I need…” pant. “I need you to fuck me.”

“With pleasure.” Genma flipped him over and thrust three fingers in his mouth. “Suck. Get them nice and wet for me love. Then I’ll show you how I take care of my lovers.”

Hayate moaned loudly and didn’t what he was told. Making the other man match his moan. Genma’s eyes were dark and lust swirled around them as they never left his face. He sucked harder and enthusiastically wanting the gorgeous beast in front of him to lose control and make him his.

 

My passions alive  
I’m feeling so high  
It’s not the champagne  
That’s driving me insane

 

Genma pulled his fingers free of that hot teasing mouth and claimed it as his own. His tongue forcing it’s way inside and taking what he wanted of it, just like he was going to do with the body under his. He searched for that puckered hole and brushed his salve slick fingers across it. Hayate tensed instantly.

“Relax, baby. I won’t hurt you, but you have to keep your body lax.” Genma cooed softly as he placed lightly kisses across the other’s face.

Hayate forced his body to release the tension in those muscles and took deep breaths. A finger pushed in and he let out a whimper. Genma continued to whisper words of encouragment, but didn’t move the digit at all until he relaxed again. Slowly the finger started to move in his body and then it turned into a thrusting motion. He hesitantly started to move with it.

Pleasure started to thrum through his body again but was cut short as another finger pushed into his body. He cried out and fell still along with the probing. He was panting heavily his body straining. Genma grabbed his erection again and this time a cry of pleasure passed him lips. Those fingers started to move in time with the fist on his cock and it barely hurt at all next to the pleasure that was filling his brain.

By the time that Genma had pushed the third finger in he hadn’t felt it at all. Next to the pleasure from his erection those fingers kept brushing against the bundle of nerves that was making him lose all sense of anything but the exstacy pulling him higher into the fire. He was going crazy and all he wanted was to feel Genma deep inside him.

 

It’s about your kiss  
It’s about the way you move your body  
It’s about your style  
That drives me wild  
It’s about the sexy things you’re doing

 

Genma kissed the younger man deeply as his fingers stretched the passage thoroughly. His patience was starting to disappear especially every time that tight ass flexed against his fingers. All he wanted was to bury his cock in that heat and fuck that man into the carpet. The more and more he thought about it, the more his resolution dissolved around him.

He pulled away from those moist lips running his tongue across them one more time as he pulled his fingers out. He spit into his palm and fumbled with the fastens of his leather pants with the other. He got his erection free and started to spread the saliva around his hard painful neglected cock. He was probably going to ruining his pants, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to take the time to pull them off, he just needed to get inside that tight ass. He needed to fuck Hayate now before he blow his load prematurely and embarrassed himself.

“You are so fucking hot.” He moaned out as he started at his panting lover.

Hayate’s hair was laying out on the floor and saliva was trailing down the side of that porclean cheek. A pink tongue was sliding out along those red bruised lips to moisten them and dark eyes were lidded with desire. It was the hottest thing Genma had ever seen and he had seen a lot of people in Hayate’s position.

 

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my Casanova

 

Hayate smiled up at his lover and reached out to wrap his arms around the others neck. Their lips met in the first soft passionate kiss. Hayate felt the blunt head of the older man’s cock against his ass and forced his body to relax as he deepened the kiss.

He felt his lover push in slowly and he decided he just wanted to get this part over with. He wanted to get on to the pleasure as quick as possible. So he slammed his hips against the other’s and fully impaled himself on to that hard shaft.

They both let out a cry. One of pain and the other of pleasure. Genma didn’t move letting his little lover get use to the feel of him buried inside. It took a lot of restraint and his muscles were straining so hard his body was shaking from the exertion. Hayate’s body slowly went lax under him and he forced his eyes open to look at his lover.

“I’m okay.” Hayate whispered.

 

It’s about your kiss  
It’s about your lips  
It’s about the way you move your body  
It’s about your style  
That drives me wild  
It’s the sexy things you’re doing

 

Genma moved slowly at first and Hayate met every thrust. Genma took that as a good sign and moved faster and harder. The younger ninja let out a cry of exstacy and his control snapped. He snapped his hips forward and drilled the smaller man into the floor. Sweat poured from every pore and pleasure swarmed his body like hot lava.

He threw his head back feeling the muscles tighten hard against his cock. He wasn’t going to last long at all. He moved a hand between their bodies and wrapped the other’s leaking cock in a tight fist. He started to pump the man in time with his hard aggressive thrusts.

Hayate was losing his battle of not cumming first. It felt so amazing. He could feel Genma’s cock pulsating deep inside him and it kept hitting his prostate making him scream his lover’s name. He was spiraling closer to that cliff. A hot hand wrapped tightly around his cock and suddenly he was falling over the edge of that cliff into oblivion.

“Fuck Genma!” He yelled as his seed exploded out of him and a sprayed both boys taunt bellies.

Genma tensed and his own climax slide over him. He emptied his seed deeply in the younger ninja’s ass as he weakly thrust. His orgasm was too intense for him to be able to do much else. He collapsed on to Hayate’s sweaty cum covered body and let out a weak laugh.

“You’re amazing.” He said nuzzling his lover’s neck.

Hayate smiled happily.

“You’re a Casanova Genma.” Laughter filled the room.

“I’m your Casanova.”

“No, you’re my bastard.” Hayate whispered before letting sleep claim him.

Genma smiled and slipped off the sleeping man. He picked up the bundle of gorgeous man and headed for his bedroom. He would worry about clothes in the morning. He was going to clean them up and get his own ass in bed.

 

Ooh, ooh, oh  
You could be my Casanova  
Ooh, ooh, oh  
You could be my Casanova

 

The End!


End file.
